Save Me
by Anchovy21
Summary: Simpan aku diingatan mu. jangan simpan aku do hati my karma itu sangat tidak mungkin - Jung Hoseok repost dari wattpad ku dengan judul yamg sama. warning : GS and Mature contact


aku adalah salah satu author ff wattpad yg mencoba peruntungan diffn

aku cuma berharap kalian suka dengan ff debut ku ini

this is fanfaction

VHOPE

Ada beberapa saat Hoseok bertanya pada dirinya. Lewat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin Hoseok berguman. apakah aku cukup cantik untuk bersanding dengan mu?

Cukup cantik untuk bersaing dengan Jungkook?

Cukup cantik didepan mata mu?

Didalam hening malam Hoseok mewarnai wajahnya hanya untuk terlihat sempurna di depan Taehyung. Menghilangkan kesan tomboy yang sudah melekat pada diri Hoseok selama ini. Membiarkan rambut panjang berwarna Grey dengan campuran warna ungu muda tergerai menutupi punggung rampingnya. Mengabaikan rasa panas dan tidak nyaman pada leher jenjang miliknya.

Hoseok masih ingat Taehyung begitu menyukai Jungkook dengan rambut tergerai. Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut tergerai, jangan kuncir rambut mu ketika bersama ku. Dan Hoseok masih ingat Taehyung menyukai warna rambut baru Jungkook. Aku tidak suka wanita dengan rambut alami. Itu bagus, tapi jika memiliki rambut yang bagus jika tidak dihias itu terlihat membosankan.

Hoseok membiarkan kaki indah yang terbiasa berbalut sepatu Sneakers kini memiliki luka lecet dan memar hanya untuk menutupi tubuh mungil dan pendeknya. Hoseok hanya ingin terlihat sempurna didepan Taehyung, terlihat lebih cantik dari pada Jungkook.

Meski Hoseok tau, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Jeon Jungkook. Hoseok masih ingat, bagaimana Taehyung dengan nada ceria dan tatapan memuja mengenalkan Jungkook pada dirinya. Mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah kekasihnya, mulut yang selalu dikagumi Hoseok itu terus berguman bahwa Taehyung sangat mencintai Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung. Pria itu terbiasa melihat senyuman palsu Hoseok, senyuman yang mengambarkan betapa hancur nya wanita itu, sangat hancur bahkan terlalu hancur, hingga dapat membuat setetes air matanya tidak berwarna jernih lagi, melainkan sehitam awan mendung yang biasa Hoseok lihat didalam dingin nya kamar. Gambaran bagaimana hatinya terbakar api cemburu yang begitu menyiksa hingga menimbulkan butiran abu hitam penuh kepiluan.

Sekali lagi Hoseok hanya mampu tersenyum palsu saat wanita bernama Jeon Jungkook itu tersenyum malu sembari memukul dada Taehyung. Menahan gejolak rasa marah yang dapat membuatnya menangis kapan saja. Semua itu terasa sudah sampai diujung, siap keluar saat itu juga.

Dan mulutnya seolah sudah dilatih. "Jung Hoseok. Sahabat Taehyung." untuk berbohong.

Save ME

Hoseok tidak ingat. Kapan ia tersenyum lebar. Mungkin tidak pernah? Ayahnya berkata bahwa Hoseok tidak sepantasnya hidup apalagi bahagia, karna dengan kehadiran dirinya. wanita yang amat dicintai ayahnya itu mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya saat suara tangisan Hoseok kecil terdengar diseluruh ruangan.

Meninggalkan Hoseok kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang, asi dan cinta dari sang ibu. Bukan kebencian yang selalu tersorot dari mata sang ayah, cacian dan hinaan yang terlempar pada Hoseok kecil, selayaknya mengatai sampah.

Hoseok pembawa sial. Hoseok menjijikan. Hoseok pembunuh dan Hoseok lain lain nya. Julukan yang biasa ia dapatkan semasa kecil hingga menginjak bangku SMA. Luntayan kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut para tetangganya membuat sosok Hoseok menjadi begitu lemah dah rapuh. Hoseok adalah ranting kering yang tidak mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang dari sang pohon utama, begitu kering dan menyedihkan.

Satu kalimat panjang atau pendek berisi hinaan, cacian, makian, kebencian mampu membuat sosoknya jatuh ketanah. Menunggu untuk mendapatkan julukan sampah dan berakhir diinjak injak hingga hancur.

Ya sekarang adalah titik terhancurnya. Ia hancur. sehancur hancurnya. Lebih hancur dari ranting kering yang diinjak dan dijuluki sampah. Lebih hancur dari daun kering yang dibakar api panas.

"Aku tidak bisa. Hoseok mengertilah, Jungkook sedang hamil tua. Dia punya riwayat jantung, apa jadinya jika tahu kau hamil? Aku akan kehilangan seluruh nyawaku." saat itu Hoseok tersadar. Jika tidak ada yang benar benar menginginkan nya didunia ini.

Hoseok hanya mampu menunduk dengan tangan melindungi perutnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menampilkan senyuman palsu nya "Kalau begitu. Kumohon ceraikan aku Tae... "

Hoseok sudah berusaha. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik, termasuk menahan emosinya. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak mampu. Tidak mampu menahan rasa nyeri didalam lubuk hatinya. Ayah dari calon bayi didalam perutnya tidak menginginkan nya.

Inikah karma untuk Hoseok karna telah membuat ibunya meninggal?

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Hoseok. Apapun yang sudah menjadi milik ku takan pernah ku lepaskan, meski kau menderita sekalipun." geram nya. Geraman yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Hoseok merinding, bergetar dengan hisakan kecil yang semakin terdengar.

Lantai yang sudah Hoseok bersihkan itu kini terdonai oleh air matanya sendiri. Begitu bodohnya Hoseok mengotori lantai yang sudah mati matian ia bersihkan itu.

"Gugurkan bayi itu Hoseok. Aku tidak menginginkan nya."

Itu adalah kalimat terdingin yang mampu membuat Hoseok mendongkak, menatap dengan perih pria didepan nya disertai tetesan demi tetesan air mata. "Kenapa? Aku mencintaimu... Kau alasan ku hidup Taehyung. Dan bayi ini, adalah alasan lain aku hidup. Kenapa kau ingin dia musnah?!!"

Sekali lagi Hoseok sudah berusaha. Berusaha menjaga emosinya sedingin, sekejam, sejahat, sebajingan apapun Taehyung. Ia tetap akan membari nada terlembutnya saat pria itu ada didekat Hoseok. Sayang, rasa keibuan nya muncul, ia sudah jadi ibu. Dan tugasnya bukan lagi hanya Taehyung, melainkan menjaga bayi yang tengah tumbuh didalam dirinya.

"Aku selalu bertanya pada cermin yang memantulkan bayangan ku. Apakah aku cantik didepan matamu? Apakah aku cukup cantik untuk bersaing dengan Jungkook? Dan apakah aku cukup cantik untuk menjadi istrimu?" Hoseok terisak lebih dalam. Sedalam ia mengorek lagi luka yang setiap hari ia ganjal dengan penyiksaan Taehyung.

"Jawaban nya tidak Tae." Hoseok menyeka kasar genangan air terjun kepedihan yang jatuh menyelusuri pipi indahnya. Tidak perduli jika Make Up mahalnya rusak. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan tampak cantik didepan Taehyung. "Karna kau sama seperti yang lain. Tidak mengangap ku ada. Aku tidak bearti."

"Hoseok... " satu langkah maju Taehyung membuat Hoseok berteriak histeris.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! TIDAK CUKUP KAH KAU MENYAKITI KU SECARA FISIK DAN MENTAL! CUKUP JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Melindungi perut yang sedikit buncit itu dengan posesif. Tatapan mata menyedihkan Hoseok seketika berubah menjadi penuh ketakutan.

Taehyung... Tidak pernah ingin tau soal Hoseok. Ia tidak perduli lagi setelah dengan bodohnya Hoseok meng-iya kan perjodohan mereka. Padahal dengan jelas jika Taehyung sudah sangat memohon padanya. Dan Taehyung merasa ini pantas untuk Hoseok.

Membiarkan Hoseok hidup sendiri tanpa cinta. Membiarkan ia menderita dan terus tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi kepedihan nya. Seolah tidak puas dengan itu semua, Taehyung juga mengambil semua milik Hoseok. Hampir semua.

Karna untuk kali ini Hoseok tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung mengambil anaknya.

Save ME

Semua berawal dari sini. Hari ini, jam ini dan detik ini, dimana ada beberapa luka memar diwajah cantik nya. Tubuh Hoseok yang baru menginjak bangku SMP itu terduduk lemas disebuah bangku taman.

Tidak perduli jika angin malam dengan kencang terus menerpa tubuh mungil yang sudah mengigil itu. Tidak perduli jika ponsel miliknya terus bergetar menampilkan sederet nama yang sudah ia hapal. Min Yoongi.

Dia adalah malaikat Hoseok. Melindungi Hoseok dari amukan sang ayah, membiarkan tubuh pucat Yoongi ikut memar hanya untuk membuat sang adik tiri tidak berlari keluar. Menembus dingin dan sunyi nya malam.

Seperti sekarang. Hoseok ketakutan dan ia lebih memilih lari dari rumah ketimbang mengunci diri didalam kamar. Kesalahan kecil Hoseok yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas berisi teh untuk sang ayah dihadiahi pukulan, tamparan serta tendangan pada tubuh mungilnya.

Hoseok takut. Ia takut sangat takut jika sang ayah berkata Hoseok adalah pembunuh. Berteriak seperti orang kesetanan hingga terdengar oleh tetangga. Membuat omongan berupa cacian akan keluar esok harinya.

Sebab itu Hoseok lebih memilih pergi dari rumah untuk sesaat sampai ia yakin semua tetangga nya tertidur pulas. Hoseok akan kembali kerumah seperti maling, melangkah penuh kehati hatian sebelum menelfon kaka tirinya untuk membuka pintu belakang. Dan berakhir Hoseok dan Yoongi tidak tidur hanya untuk mengobati luka Hoseok.

Tapi mungkin hari ini Hoseok akan tidur dijalanan. Hoseok kini punya ketakutan baru, yaitu dituduh sedang berpacaran dengan teman sekolahnya. Entah pemikiran dari mana sang ayah bisa menuduhnya seperti itu.

Meski Hoseok tahu itu bukan tuduhan. Melainkan alasan agar bisa melukis luka baru pada wajah cantiknya. Tubuh indah nya serta goresan psikis yang dapat membuatnya semakin takut.

Hoseok sendiri. Akan seperti itu selama nya. Ia hanya mampu melindungi dirinya dengan memeluk tubuh mungil nya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Menghangatkan diri dari hembusan angin malam yang sudah menusuk hingga ketulang terdalam Hoseok.

Bibir dengan ujung lebam yang sudah membiru itu Hoseok berguman. Agar tuhan sedikit memberinya belas kasihan dengan memberi kehangatan pada tubuh ringkih nya. Hanya sedikit tuhan, tidak lebih.

Dan tuhan mengabulkan do'a gadis malang itu dengan mengirimkan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Kaki berbalut sepatu Adidas berwarna hitam dengan garis putih itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang Hoseok lihat dari sosok yang kini tengah berdiri didepan nya. Iris coklat miliknya perlahan naik untuk mendapati sepasang tangan kokoh menyodorkan jaket tebal kepada Hoseok.

"Kau Jung Hoseok kan???" dibawah hujan sinar lampu taman berwarna oranye. Pandangan nya terperangkap pada sosok tampan dengan rahang tegas dan senyum kotak yang menawan. "Aku Kim Taehyung. Tetangga baru mu dan teman sebangku mu." Hoseok masih diam. Memandang wajah yang entah sejak kapan perlahan mengisi seluruh otak, hati dan jiwanya.

Otaknya sibuk memikirkan betapa mengagumkan nya sosok ini, seolah tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk mengambarkan betapa mengagumkan nya dia. hatinya sibuk mengukir dengan jelas nama pria yang tanpa diminta menyebut namanya dengan suara berat yang lembut. Sedang jiwa nya terserap pada mata sehitam malam itu.

Hoseok terpesona. Sosok didepan nya begitu tampan bak malaikat penolong. "Aku melihat mu berlari dari rumah. Karna aku orang baru yang balum memiliki teman, jadi aku iseng mengikuti mu." dia tertawa dengan wajah mengemaskan. Senyuman kotak yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapi dengan mata yang mengecil.

Sekarang Taehyung tampak begitu polos dimata Hoseok. ia masih betah memandang wajah tampan Taehyung tanpa bosan.

Dan Taehyung yang mulai salah tingkah dengan tatapan Hoseok. Ia mengaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal bingung apa yang akan ia katakan untuk mendekatkan diri pada Hoseok.

Terlebih Hoseok seperti tidak mengenali dirinya. Padahal hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu, dengan Hoseok yang menunduk dan Taehyung yang bingung ingin bertanya namun Hoseok seperti tidak ingin diganggu.

"Terima kasih." itu suara Hoseok. Terdengar serak dan berat. Hampir tidak terdengar, jika bukan karna tangan nya yang merasa kehilangan berat jaket mungkin Taehyung masih dalam mode bingung.

Ia kembali tersenyum kotak, sebelum beri insiatif untuk duduk disebelah Hoseok. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan orang tua mu ya?" tanya nya.

Nada bicara Taehyung saat itu terdengar begitu hidup. Ia selayaknya anak berusia 15 tahun yang begitu semangat akan hidup. Dan Hoseok iri akan itu. "Ya... Aku kabur dari rumah."

"Aku juga kabur dari rumah, kau tahu? Aku dipaksa menghapal matematika! Padahal aku lebih suka bermain game!" Pria itu begitu berwarna dimata Hoseok. Penuh dengan kehidupan, pelangi dimata sehitam malam itu, kerutan yang dibuat oleh kedua bibirnya itu begitu manis.

Ocehan bak anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan kekesalan nya membuat bibir yang terbiasa terukir senyum palsu itu perlahan terangkat. Membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus lalu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

"Omo! Kau tertawa!!" pria itu berteriak dengan jari menunjuk pada Hoseok. Berguman senang karna telah berhasil membuat Hoseok tertawa. Meski kecil.

"Ani!!" dan Hoseok yang mengelak.

Perdebatan kecil disertai tawa ringan itu begitu menghangatkan Hoseok. Pukulan main main, dorongan lembut yang akan berakhir tertawa dan cubitan kecil yang akan menghasilkan pekikan tertahan. Semua itu begitu manis terekam dalam memory Hoseok.

Itu awal pertemuan nya dengan Taehyung.

Pertemuan yang menghasilkan persahabatan manis dan diselipi cinta tak kasat mata dari Hoseok.

Persahabatan yang saling menjaga satu sama lain, membagi segalanya. Hoseok dan Taehyung saling membagi masa lalu.

Atau mungkin hanya Taehyung. Karna Hoseok tidak benar benar membagi masa lalu nya dengan Taehyung.

Save ME

Hoseok tidak benar benar percaya dengan persahabatan nya dengan Taehyung.

Menurutnya status persahabatan terlalu berat untuk Hoseok. Sahabat adalah mereka yang mau membagi segala rasa. Melindungi satu sama lain dan selalu bersama dalam kondisi apapun. Taehyung melakukan tugasnya sebagai sahabat Hoseok, bercerita apapun tentang apa yang dia rasakan, melindungi Hoseok saat yang lain berusaha menyakiti wanita mungil itu. Atau selalu bersama wanita itu didalam keadaan apapun, meski ia tidak tahu. Taehyung tidak benar benar selalu bersama Hoseok.

Karna Hoseok tidak akan mengizinkan mata berwarna bak pelangi itu berubah mendung akibat dirinya. Taehyung sumber kebahagiaan Hoseok. Ia akan sebisa mungkin terlihat bahagia didepan Taehyung meski fisiknya terluka.

Ini penderitaan nya. Taehyung tidak berhak untuk ikut dalam penderitaan Hoseok.

Didalam hening dengan alunan musik gemerisik angin yang menerpa dedaunan hijau diatas kedua murid akhir SMP itu. Mereka menikmati senja dipertengahan musim semi. selain membawa musik dalam diam, angin juga membawa kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh mengotori rambut kedua anak manusia itu.

Kim Taehyung, menghela nafas ringan sembari membersihkan kelopak sakura yang menempel pada uras hitam nya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti~" lalu tubuhnya Taehyung hempaskan pada kasur rumput yang tumbuh lebat dibawah pohon besar belakang sekolah mereka. Suaranya merengek seperti anak kecil.

Itu mampu membuat Hoseok menoleh, mengalihkan semua perhatian nya pada pria yang tengah mencurutkan bibirnya. Melipat kedua tangan nya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepalanya.

"Tentang apa?" Hoseok bukan nya tidak tahu jika Taehyung tengah naksir seseorang dari adik kelasnya. Dan tadi pagi ketika kelas akan dimulai lelaki yang sering disebut alien itu menyatakan perasaan nya pada sang adik kelas.

Gadis itu menolak dengan sombong dan angkuh. Berkata jika Taehyung itu aneh dan terlalu polos untuk sang gadis. Gadis itu menyukai seseorang yang selaknya seorang Daddy panas dan mendominasi semuanya. Bukan pria yang selalu merengek dan manja seperti Taehyung.

Hoseok ingin memukul gadis itu jika saja saat itu Taehyung tidak membalas ucapan gadis itu dengan perkataan yang sungguh tidak difikirkan Hoseok.

Huh. Kau gadis yang sombong ternyata. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menangis dan berjusud didepan kaki meminta untuk dikencani.

Dan Taehyung dengan sorot mengelap meninggalkan gadis itu dengan wajah sulit terbaca. Dia mungkin menyesal, karna sebelum Taehyung benar benar pergi. Pria itu memberi seringai dengan membuka 2 kancing atas seragam nya. Memberi aura seorang pendominan yang sangat kuat.

Mungkin itu sisi lain Taehyung. Dia memang terlihat polos dan aneh, tetapi dibalik itu semua ketika raut wajah Taehyung berubah serius aura mendominasi sangat kuat. Hanya dengan lirikan singkat Taehyung dapat membuat seseorang menjadi submisif yang hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentang jatuh cinta dan menyukai. Apa itu dua hal yang berbeda?" tanya Taehyung. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap wanita dengan punggung kecil yang tengah mencabut satu persatu kelopak bunga mawar yang dengan isengnya Taehyung curi dari kebun belakang milik sekolah. Disana ada banyak bunga yang ditanam oleh para guru atau beberapa murid yang mau menyumbangkan tanaman mereka untuk sekedar mempercantik kebun sekolah.

Setelah kelopak terakhir Hoseok cabut. Ia lalu membuang tangkai mawar itu sebelum membaringkan diri disamping Taehyung, dengan lengan kokoh Taehyung sebagai bantalan. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan sorot saling menatap "Menyukai adalah jika kau hanya suka pada 1 atau beberapa hal. Kau tertarik pada sesuatu yang menurut mu menarik, lalu kau menyukainya." Hoseok menyentuh pipi tirus Taehyung, kulit coklat pria itu sangat berbeda dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, namun sangat halus ketika menyentuh kulit tangan nya. Mengusap dengan lembut pipi Taehyung sebelum perlahan pindah pada belahan bibir tipis pria bermata tajam itu.

Taehyung menyukainya, Selalu. sentuhan lembut Hoseok selalu menjadi favoritenya terlebih tatapan penuh memuja Hoseok yang selalu membuat Taehyung cukup tengelam dalam mata coklat itu.

"Mencintai adalah ketika kau memuja, menyerahkan semua dunia mu hanya pada 1 titik. Kau akan melakukan apapun agar bisa melihat senyum nya. Hanya dengan melihat satu tarikan bibir." Hoseok mengusap bibir Taehyung dari ujung ke ujung dengan lembut. "Kau akan bahagia." dan satu senyuman setulus sutra terukir dibibir Hoseok. Mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung sebelum ingin menarik tangan nya menjauh.

Jika saja tangan lain Taehyung tidak menahan kelapak tangan nya. Menatap dengan penuh mendominasi lensa coklat Hoseok dan tanpa ada peringatan tubuh besar anak berumur 17 tahun itu berpindah dengan setengah menindih Hoseok. Menautkan jemari mereka di atas rumput dengan tangan lain meremas lembut tengkuk Hoseok.

Membuat mata Hoseok melebar seketika.

Ini pertama dan awal bagi Hoseok. Pertama kalinya Taehyung yang selalu cerewet dengan sorot berwarna berubah begitu gelap dengan aura mendominasi yang begitu kuat. Dan ini awal bagi Hoseok untuk menyerahkan seluruh dunia nya hanya untuk Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.

"Hey... Apa.. Aku boleh mencium mu??" tanya nya. Nadanya terdengar seperti Taehyung yang biasa Hoseok kenal. Namun sorotnya masih begitu tajam, dingin dan mendominasi.

Seolah jika Hoseok tidak mengangguk atau berkata iya wanita itu akan mati ditempat.

Dan Hoseok sendiri tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak Taehyung. Menolak pesona yang selama ini ia kagumi, dengan Taehyung yang ceria atau Taehyung yang misterius. Hoseok tetap mencintai Taehyung.

Dengan ini Hoseok merasakan bagaikan disengat listrik aneh disekujur tubuhnya ketika bibir tipis Taehyung menempel sempurna dikedua belah bibirnya. Mendiamkan diri sejenak dengan terus menatap Hoseok.

Jantung, darah dan Jiwa Hoseok bergulat dengan hebat dibalik tububnya. Jantung yang mempompa darah hingga keujung tubuhnya mengetarkan jiwa Hoseok hingga kelangit. Menutup mata untuk mempertajam indra pengecapnya.

Mengingat dalam memorynya bagaimana rasa mint dari bibir Taehyung. Merasakan saliva yang menempel pada bibir atas Taehyung. Sebelum leguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Hoseok ketika dengan kuat Taehyung melumat bibir bawah Hoseok.

Meremas tengkuk Hoseok agar lidahnya dapat masuk kedalam mulut Hoseok. Mengajak lidah sang pemilik bibir untuk saling melilit, menghisap dan mengigit satu sama lain.

Taehyung menyalurkan rasa nikmat bibir Hoseok dengan meremas lebih erat jemari Hoseok sebelum melakukan ciuman yang lebih liar lagi.

Mencium bibir atas dan bawah Hoseok, melumat dengan gigitan kecil disetiap tarikan nya. Melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa saat sebelum mengecup lama bibir Hoseok dengan tempo yang berantakan, penuh tuntutan, panas hingga lelahan saliva mereka meluncur disela bibir Hoseok.

"Ughh~" leguhan Hoseok disertai pukulan ringan pada dada Taehyung. Menandakan jika sang wanita mulai kehabisan oksigen.

Satu tarikan dengan ujung bibir yang digigit menjadi akhir dari ciuman semi panas itu. Hoseok maupun Taehyung meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Retina mereka saling menatap sebelum Taehyung kembali mencuri ciuman pada bibir Hoseok. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Uhm... Aku tidak tau menjadi pendominasi sangat menyenangkan." ada keringat dibalik poni hitam Taehyung. Bibir basah Taehyung menyeringai tepat didepan wajah Hoseok yang menyerit tidak mengerti.

"Hoseok.. Bibirmu... Rasanya manis... Sangat manis hingga aku sulit melepaskan nya."

"Taehyung... "

"Ini pemikiran lelaki ku. Maafkan aku jika terlalu lancang tapi.. Suatu saat, tolong izinkan aku menjadi yang pertama menyentuh tubuh mu."

Dan dengan ciuman pertama mereka. Taehyung berubah menjadi pendominasi yang begitu berkuasa atas tubuh Hoseok. Tidak mengizinkan siapapun mendekati miliknya. Karna kelak Taehyung yang akan mengecap Hoseok sebagai miliknya. Jadi ia akan melindugi Hoseok lebih dari sebelumnya.

Melindungi atas nama Obsesi

Save ME

"Simpan aku didalam ingatan mu"

Tbc

March

Wednesday

3/22/2017

Jakarta

Anchovy21


End file.
